


Will You Wait for Me

by vala (valinorean)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, EWE, Established Relationship, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valinorean/pseuds/vala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco tries his best to live life to the fullest without Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Wait for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HD Season's 13 Smutty Nights of Halloween, night 8 (prompt: pumpkin patch, hiss)

_// ‘Cos time will pass me by, maybe I’ll never learn to smile  
// But I know I’ll make it through, if you wait for me_

  
Draco bit back another curse as the paring knife nicked his finger for the third time that day. The hiss of meat sizzling in the pan could be heard in the background as he took another carrot and began to peel. His knife skills in Potions were apparently useless in the kitchen.

He couldn’t understand why Harry always insisted on cooking the Muggle way.

  
 _“Because food always tastes better when cooked by hand,” said Harry. “You can’t add a pinch of love to your dish using magic.” He then made a show of sprinkling the imaginary ingredient into the stew._

 _“Nonsense,” replied Draco. “The only difference if you do it by magic is that you’ll have more time for me.”_

 _“Draco...” Harry brandished his spatula in the other man’s direction in warning._

 _Draco ignored the raised weapon and instead leaned down to nuzzle his lover behind the ear while discreetly casting a stasis spell on the food._

 _“Come to bed with me,” he whispered seductively. “Then I promise I’ll leave you alone to cook after.”_

 _Harry sighed in exasperation, but amusement twinkled in his eyes as he followed his lover._

  
Draco eyed the blue ceramic jar by the spice rack. Chipped and well-worn, the jar held the most important ingredient in the world to Harry. He had never cooked without it.

Draco tentatively reached for it and slowly cupped the small blue jar in his hand. He was startled at the rattling sound of the ceramic cover and gripped the top tightly to smother the sound. He soon realized that the rattling sound was caused by the shaking of his hands.

He slowly took the lid off and placed it on the countertop. The meat continued to sizzle and the stew continued to boil. Draco eyed the jar dubiously before reaching inside and pinching the thin air. He hovered over the food for a second before sprinkling a dash of love.

  
 _// And all the tears I cry, no matter how I try  
// They’ll never bring you home to me, won’t you wait for me_

  
“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us to Hagrid’s pumpkin patch?” Hermione asked for the nth time that day.

“It’s okay,” Draco said, shaking his head. “I still need to set up the tables so the children can carve properly.”

About a dozen Weasley children had invaded the east garden of the Manor. It was no longer an unnatural occurrence for the Weasley brood to spend nearly every holiday at the large manor. The children loved the wide outdoors, especially the Quidditch pitch.

Draco watched them wistfully and a soft sigh escaped his lips. It would have been nice to have children.

  
 _“I’d like to have children one day,” Harry said. “But I don’t think I want anybody else’s child.”_

 _“You don’t need to adopt,” Draco pointed out. “You’ll just need a surrogate.”_

 _“But...” Harry hesitated. “I want them to be your child as well.”_

 _“Oh,” Draco said, frowning thoughtfully. “That would be a problem then.”_

 _“But it’s okay,” Harry said quickly. “We still have Teddy. And Ron and ‘Mione’s kids, and Ginny and Neville’s, and Bill’s and Percy’s and Gerorge’s. And well be the cool uncles who always spoil them rotten. We’ll sneak them extra chocolates, we’ll keep their secrets from their parents, and we can even lend them the Marauder’s map when they go to Hogwarts!”_

 _Harry snuggled further into Draco’s embrace as they watched the rain fall from their enchanted ceiling. Naked bodies entwined and hearts beating as one, they shared each other’s vision of the future._

 _“And we’ll still get to do the things we like. We can eat sweets without having to worry about rotting the children’s teeth, we can go on vacations without having to look for a sitter, we can even have sex with the bedroom door open! We can have sex in the kitchen, on the couch, out the hall, in the study...”_

  
Draco watched as the children ran away from their parents who were trying to round them up for the trip to the pumpkin patch. He wondered if he spoil them too much.

“Smile, Draco,” Hemione said, looking sadly at him.

“I—I think I’ve forgotten how,” he stammered in reply.

He felt warm arms wrap around him from behind as his friend hugged him tight. He remembered a different set of arms and thought the embrace was all wrong.

  
 _// And if I promise not to feel this pain  
// Will I see you again? Will I see you again?_

  
“Well, Harry,” Draco said to no one in particular. “What do you think of this?”

He was standing atop one of the peaks of the Carpathian Mountains in Romania, looking down at the gorgeous stretch of road below him. The Transfagarasan Road was said to be the most dramatic road in the world. The stunning scenery, the endless, sweeping, twisty roads was a dream come true for those who love to drive fast.

  
 _“I am not riding that muggle contraption,” Draco crossed his arms petulantly._

 _“But I thought you like fast rides and the wind in your face?” Harry persuaded. “It’s just like riding a broom.”_

 _“It is not,” Draco argued. “Brooms, for one thing, are infinitely safer because you’re in control.”_

 _“C’mon, love,” Harry said. “They say you haven’t lived if you haven’t tried riding on a roller coaster.”_

 _“Well, I’d rather not live at all,” Draco replied haughtily._

 _Harry’s eyes narrowed dangerously and grabbed his lover’s arms roughly. Draco tried to squirm away._

 _“Don’t you ever say that,” Harry said in a low voice. “Promise me Draco—,” he held Draco by the chin and forced the man to look straight into his eyes, “—promise me you’ll live your life to the fullest.”_

 _“Harry...” Draco took both of his lover’s hands in his and kissed each knuckle. “Tell me what’s wrong, love.”_

 _“Oh Draco,” Harry let out his breath and hugged Draco’s waist, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder. “It’s just that we’ve been living with the shadow of the war all our lives. Our actions are always being dictated by others and we never had a real childhood because of it._

 _“This,” Harry said, gesturing to the crowd of happy muggles on the street, to the rumbling roller coaster beyond, and finally to their entwined hands. “This is what we fought for. Don’t you think we shouldn’t waste it?”_

 _“Alright,” Draco said, kissing his lover’s forehead, right above the fading scar. It was a sign of his promise. “I swear we’ll do everything. We’ll travel the world, discover new things, and maybe we can ever learn a new language along the way.”_

 _“And we’ll ride the roller coaster?” Harry asked hopefully._

 _Draco groaned in defeat, but nodded his consent._

 _He promptly threw up after the ride._

  
 _I hope you’re proud of me._

Draco admired the sleek line of his Bugatti Veyron, gliding his fingers on the aerodynamic surface, before climbing in and starting the engine. The low and powerful purr of the machine resounded through the valley as he revved the engine. He then headed out from the curve and began to fly down the long and endless road.

 _I’m doing this for you Harry_. _This is the life you wanted for me. For us._

 _So wait for me, while I live._

  
 _// And time will pass me by, maybe I'll never learn to smile  
// But I know I'll make it through, if you wait for me..._


End file.
